


dressed to match

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Heavy Petting, I guess it would be, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Claude has two surprises for Byleth.





	dressed to match

Byleth looks down at herself, examining the way the fabric clings to her- at least, what little fabric there is. She isn’t so sure about this, though she knows she has nothing to feel shy about. It’s not as if she’s ever been shy about showing skin, and Claude has spared no effort to show her how sincere he is about how attractive he finds her, since the two of them actually began a relationship.

He was the one who gave this to her, telling her that he had two surprises, and that this was the first one. She  _ is _ rather surprised, not expecting him to request that she wears something like this, but she changes into it, seeing no reason not to. If Claude wants to see her like this that much, then she’ll indulge him, though she has a hard time quelling her nerves as she waits for him to come back into the room.

He had asked her to change while he waited outside their bedroom, and she waits for him after she’s dressed, calling out to him once only for him to say that he’ll be just a minute more. She isn’t sure why  _ she _ has to wait, when he was the one waiting for her to change, but she doesn’t question him.

“Sorry, I’m almost done,” he calls from outside the door. “This is actually just a little more difficult than I thought it would be. Glad it was so easy for you.”

“Wait, what was easy for me?” she asks, having no idea what he’s talking about. But Claude doesn’t respond, leaving her in suspense for a few more minutes, before the door finally swings open and she can get a good look at him. Fortunately for her, one look is all it takes to figure out what he was talking about.

Claude enters the room, not wearing the outfit he was wearing when she closed herself in here to change, nor is he naked, which she might have expected, considering what’s about to happen. Instead, he is wearing a set of lingerie that matches what he’s given her, from the lacy panties to the bustier he doesn’t fill out to the garters, clipped to sheer stockings.

Claude gives her an easy grin, posing against the doorframe as he says, “So? I’d say that makes for two pretty nice surprises, right?”

“I’m...definitely surprised,” Byleth says, looking him up and down. It shouldn’t fit him well, considering what it is that he’s wearing and his build, but the only thing that really looks off is the gap in the bustier, where he doesn’t have the chest to fill it. It’s clearly a smaller size than Byleth’s, but even still, there is a gap.

Other than that, however, everything fits him well, surprisingly so. In fact, Byleth can’t stop a slight twinge of jealousy when she realizes that he might actually look better in the lingerie than she does. She can’t explain exactly  _ why _ it looks better on him, but she definitely thinks that it does, and, besides the jealousy, she feels a twinge of something else, which she supposes was his intention all along.

Claude chuckles, standing up straight and walking forward, closing the door behind him. “Is it a good kind of surprise, or a bad kind of surprise? You look great, by the way.”

She finds that she can’t stop staring at him, her eyes lingering on his legs, and the way the stockings cling to them. They shouldn’t compliment the shape so much, but they do, and she has to remind herself to speak and reply to him. Looking up from his legs so that she can meet his eye again, she swallows and says, “It’s a good surprise.”

“So, you like what you see, then? I hope you like it as much as I like looking at you,” he says, as he closes the remaining distance between them. When she nods, he says, “Then lets not waste anymore time gawking at each other, alright? You can touch me if you want to, you know.”

Normally, she doesn’t need him to urge her on, but this snaps her out of her daze and she realizes she really is just gawking at him. Now, her eyes linger on the lacy panties, and how they hardly conceal anything and how noticeable the bulge of his erection is in them. She knows exactly what she wants to do, and if he’s urging her on, then she has nothing to worry about.

There is no longer any distance between them, the two of them standing so close that they can feel the warmth from the other’s body. Byleth drops her hand between his legs, cupping the bulge in the panties, and the lace feels foreign to her here. But she likes that feeling, she likes touching him through the fabric specifically, and, judging by the way he gasps, and the way the gasp fades into a low moan, he likes it as well.

And for now, that is more than enough for her. She leaves her hand over his erection, rubbing him until his breathing grows heavy, until his moans are coming more and more frequently. Byleth has no intention of letting up, even when he gasps, “H-hey, you know...if you keep that up, I’m gonna…I won’t be able to hold back, so…”

She doesn’t respond, simply looking up to make eye contact with him. That is how she tells him that she doesn’t intend to stop until he’s there. She is struck by the idea of him finishing without removing the lingerie he went out of the way to put on for her, and she won’t let up until she’s achieved that.

Claude’s confident air will falter whenever she gets him close, his smirk disappearing and giving way to another expression, his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. His shoulders jerk with each shaky breath, and Byleth’s hand moves over the lace, stroking at him until he is nearly whimpering, and then, there is nothing he can do to hold out.

Her efforts pay off in such a short amount of time that she has to wonder how much it excited him to simply dress in such a manner, and to see her dressed like that. After all, that’s the only explanation for why it’s so easy to finish him off like this, and with one final groan, he comes, his knees going weak for a moment. Byleth helps him remain stable until he can stand on his own.

Gasping in order to catch his breath, he says, “That was...well, that sure was a waste, huh? Sure, I had fun, but all you did was…”

“I just wanted to,” she replies. “I’m not sure why, but I did. So I don’t think it was that much of a waste.”

“Hm, I guess you do have a point there. Well, I’ll make sure it isn’t a waste. I mean, you look so damn good right now, how could I resist...so let’s see what I can do for you, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
